


【鳴佐】『B52轟炸機』

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#遲到的生日賀<br/>#因為鳴佐茶會上不小心偷看到佐助coser穿的貌似有蕾絲的內褲，還有懲罰帶的貓兒，我決定......拿這兩個梗來開輛車。  (被毆打)<br/>#所以是車 (破車)<br/>#誘受佐 (欲求不滿)<br/>#自行手動避雷 (有情趣用品)</p>
    </blockquote>





	【鳴佐】『B52轟炸機』

**Author's Note:**

> #遲到的生日賀  
> #因為鳴佐茶會上不小心偷看到佐助coser穿的貌似有蕾絲的內褲，還有懲罰帶的貓兒，我決定......拿這兩個梗來開輛車。 (被毆打)  
> #所以是車 (破車)  
> #誘受佐 (欲求不滿)  
> #自行手動避雷 (有情趣用品)

漩渦鳴人，木葉七代目火影，目前剛洗完澡出來走進臥房，然後看到一個不可思議，或者能說是夢寐以求的場景。

自家戀人穿著他買大壓在衣櫃抵下的襯衫，下面是一雙白皙的大長腿衣襬下微微露出一點底褲的邊緣，還不是平常穿的那種內褲，而是帶有蕾絲花邊的那種，頭上帶著貓耳，看到他推門進房趴在床上像貓一樣的靠近，隱約還看到他舔了一下嘴角。

奇怪今天應該是佐助的生日才對啊?不是我的吧?鳴人腦袋當機三秒。

今天是佐助的生日，鳴人還特地拉上同期的同伴們不故佐助意願的開了一場小生日會，雖然整個過程佐助都挺安靜的，被灌酒也都乖乖的喝了下去，整個慶生會下來身為主角的佐助顯然是被灌了最多酒的人，卻也不見他喝醉更不要說是發酒瘋了，看不出來佐助酒量挺好的，鳴人覺得今天佐助心情應該不錯……?

回家後佐助悶悶的坐在沙發上看電視，他蹭過去親親臉頰抱抱小腰什麼的也都沒被一巴掌啪開，只是收到了一個你煩不煩啊的眼神，所以嗯……應該是心情不錯的吧，時間也晚了，佐助推開緊貼著他坐著的鳴人就說要去洗澡拿了衣服就走到浴室去了。

鳴人在沙發上攤了一下，走到書房，靠到自己桌上放著一個包裹才想起那是他早上收到的包裹屬名旋渦嗚人先生收，有些好奇的拆開來裡面裝著的是一打的男士內褲。

啊……對了我之前在網上訂的內褲啊，現在才送來。

鳴人把內褲全部翻了出來看看，卻在最底層看到了一個有點突兀的東西，鳴人皺著眉頭把底下的東西拿起來，然後嘴角抽蓄了三秒。

蕾絲內褲?還是丁字褲，還一黑一白兩件?最重要後面寫著男用?這充滿蕾絲的東西還有男用的?不對!最重要的是自己根本沒有訂這種東西啊!被佐助看到還不揍他一頓。

最近自己在情事上都很克制了，因為怕佐助煩他，自從一個多月前佐助出了任務好久終於回村，自己硬是拉著他天天做個昏天暗地直到佐助最後發火了，鳴人才收斂了起來，要是被佐助看到這個……

「……鳴人?」在鳴人內心狂暴的時候佐助的聲音傳了過來，鳴人連忙拉開書房櫃子下面自己放一些不可見人東西的地方把那兩條蕾絲丁字褲扔了進去一把關上，然後裝做沒事的跟探頭進來的佐助打招呼。

「啊…佐…佐助啊，你洗好了啊?」鳴人哈哈的笑著靠近剛洗好澡頭髮還滴著水的佐助。

「嗯…你在幹嘛?」佐助一手用毛巾擦著頭，慢慢走進鳴人的書桌，眼神瞄了一下櫃子，再看到桌上放著的紙箱。

「喔，之前定的內褲啦，你看。」鳴人說著把箱子裡的內褲拿出來給佐助看，可是佐助顯然興趣不大，也是誰對內褲會有多大的興趣，不過……情趣內褲可能除外。

「你連內褲都用網購?」

「我這不是沒時間去買嗎我說，好啦好啦，你頭髮快用乾不然要感冒了。」鳴人說著伸手幫佐助擦了一下頭髮，拉著他回到臥房。

佐助被鳴人拉著坐到床上，鳴人俐落的拿來吹風機插上電源打開，暖暖的風烘的他想睡，不知道從什麼時候開始只要鳴人在家就很習慣性的在他洗完澡後幫他吹頭髮，說是他少了一隻手幫他用比較方便，佐助也隨便他去。

「來，好了我說。」鳴人說著拍了一下昏昏欲睡的佐助的臉頰，把吹風機收起來，佐助眨了眨眼打了個哈欠就倒到床上去，鳴人只好伸手把他還批在肩上的濕毛巾拉起來。

「嗚…你也快去洗澡吧。」佐助翻了個身半睜著眼的看著從自己身上抽走毛巾的鳴人，伸手捏了一下鳴人的耳垂，撐起身在鳴人唇上輕啄了一下，鳴人果然愣住睜大了眼。

「好呃…我…我去洗澡了。」鳴人刷的站直身體紅著臉訊速從衣櫃裡抓了睡衣馬上逃之夭夭。

面對逃走的鳴人，佐助半撐著身體躺在床上瞇起了眼，為什麼……自己都這樣撩他了，這時候不應該直接撲上來嗎，這傢伙最近到底怎麼回事。

明明之前自己出任務十天半個月才回來一次，每次一回來就都被鳴人按在床上做個昏天暗地，搞得他整天下不了床，這陣子因為沒任務比較常待在村裡，鳴人這傢伙反而性致不高了?果然是因為常見到所以沒感覺了?今天可是自己生日，難道鳴人不是應該厚著臉皮說，今天這麼特別的日子我們來狂歡慶祝一下吧，當然指的是床上的那一種!

想想昨天鳴人說”明天我給你準備驚喜喔”，他還在內心興奮了一下，結果那個驚喜就是生日派對，好吧，不是說這個不好，其實他也挺感動的，那現在回家了說好的狂歡呢?都洗好澡躺在床上等了，你轉身就跑什麼意思?再過不久今天就要結束了你知道嗎??

躺在床上心情不爽的宇智波，俐落的翻身下床往鳴人的書房走去，看看這傢伙剛剛再藏些什麼，於是佐助在鳴人櫃子的下層翻到了剛剛鳴人藏的蕾絲丁字褲，居然還寫著男用?佐助也有同樣的疑問。

不只如此，抽屜裡還有其他東西，佐助拿出來一看是之前鳴人買的情趣貓耳套裝組，自己當初給了他一拳所以這個東西並沒有使用過，佐助拿著蕾絲丁字褲和情趣貓耳套裝組冷笑了一下。

好啊，就這樣我就不信你不來上我!

於是心情稍微好一點的宇智波，拿著兩樣東西又順了一管抽屜裡的潤滑劑回到房間。

在衣櫃裡佐助翻到鳴人買大的襯衫，很好…他聽說過男人都喜歡看女朋友穿自己的襯衫因為寬寬鬆鬆的特別誘惑，但他和鳴人體形相仿甚至高他兩公分，所以鳴人的衣服製造不出那種效果的，當初懶的去換貨太剛好了。

抽出那件襯衫，佐助把身上的衣服乾脆的全脫了，坐到床上看著包裝裡的兩件蕾絲丁字褲......黑的白的，照平常他會選黑的，不過總覺得鳴人應該會比較喜歡白的，於是佐助挑了那件白色的。

“這穿起來的感覺實在有些奇怪……”佐助伸手勾了一下卡在臀縫的那條線，算了。

穿好內褲，佐助拆開那個情趣貓耳套裝組，包裝上面有黑白金三色，裡面是黑色的，可想而知鳴人一開始就是想買給他帶，裡面居然還有附贈說明書?

佐助把說明書拿起來仔細研究研究……喔…原來是這樣用嗎?佐助看著套裝組裡的尾巴，還有一個無線的小遙控器，默默把潤滑劑拆開。

於是莫約二十分鐘後在浴室裡撸的一管神清氣爽的洗好澡回到房間的鳴人看到了以下的畫面。

就是佐助穿著寬大的襯衫幾乎只蓋助一半的臀部和不知道打哪來的蕾絲丁字褲，頭上還帶著自己一時興起買的從沒用過的貓耳，臉色略帶朝紅像隻貓一般的的趴在床上直勾勾的看著自己。

「佐…佐助?」剛剛才在浴室解決了一次的鳴人，可悲的感覺到自己似乎又要起了反應，不過佐助這樣是…在勾引他?

「……不過來嗎?」佐助看著愣站在門口的鳴人瞇起眼睛。

接收到訊息，鳴人緊張的慢慢靠近床鋪，站到床邊緣時佐助一下伸手拉著他，一時沒防備鳴人直接倒在床上，撐起上半身後就看見佐助跪坐在他旁邊居高臨下的看著他，用充滿挑逗的眼神。

「佐助……現在是?」吞了一口口水，鳴人小心的開口。

「鳴人…我問你今天是什麼日子?」佐助的語氣充滿著威嚴，不過配上那對貓耳……怎麼看怎麼萌。

「今天…當然是你的生日啊我說。」鳴人坐起身和佐助平視，偷偷觀察著對方到底想幹嘛。

「沒錯，所以…你今天都必須聽我的。」佐助點了點頭一臉認真的說道。

「蛤?」面對佐助突然說出的那種，今天我生日所以我最大的發言鳴人一時間不知如何回應。

「你有意見?」看鳴人一臉”你說什麼?”的表情，佐助略帶不爽的瞇起眼。

「不不不，當然沒有，都聽你的。」鳴人連忙否定，他可不想惹這個小祖宗。

「嗯。」佐助滿意的點點頭，攤著一張臉開始伸手脫鳴人的衣服，愉悅感似乎透到貓耳上，一跳一跳的，當然只是鳴人的幻覺。

「等等…佐助你是想做嗎?」鳴人抓住佐助正扯他衣領的手，佐助一被抓住手就抬起臉直盯著他。

「怎麼你不願意?」佐助直直的盯著對方，自己都做到這個分上，他媽的還扭扭捏捏什麼!

「我當然願意啊!」天知道自己最近忍的多辛苦，佐助天天在家裡晃來晃去，一回家分分鍾想撲過去啊，鳴人一說完一把撲倒眼前的人，才正在對方頸間啃啃咬咬就被抓住後領一下提了起來。

「我說了今天要聽我的吧。」

「啊…喔，好吧。」聽了佐助的話，鳴人乖乖做起身:「那現在要怎樣我說?」

「你……躺好。」佐助也跟著爬起身，轉身叫鳴人躺在床頭，在鳴人乖乖照做後，翻身爬了上去。

啊......這個角度真的像是自家養的貓趴在自己胸前的樣子啊，尾巴還一晃一晃的太可愛了，等等…尾巴?佐助居然把尾巴也裝上去了嗎?

還沒等鳴人驚訝完佐助就趴在鳴人胸前，又舔又咬的把他的領口用的濕搭搭的，再拉起鳴人的衣服下擺壞心的捏了一下鳴人的小腹。

「辦公室坐久了都有小腹了。」

「我這不是缺乏運動嗎?那佐助就幫幫我陪我多運動一下?」面對佐助的調戲鳴人反過來回擊，甚至頂了一下腰，成功讓佐助紅了臉拍了一下他的腹部，果然臉皮薄就是薄，隨便調戲一下就破功。

胸前都濕搭搭的，鳴人順勢把上衣直接脫了扔到床下，不故佐助意願抓住他的手臂往自己的方向拉，和他接吻，佐助一開始小小反抗了一下後來可能也是覺得舒服了反而很配合他的動作，整個人趴在他身上。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」佐助配合著張開嘴，鳴人很快就入侵道他的口腔，唇齒交纏，他們也好幾天沒有這樣深吻了。

鳴人一手摟著佐助的後腦勺一手慢慢滑下去從背到腰一路往下摸到那在身後甩著的貓尾，撩開對方襯衫的下襬，往下摸去，果然已經濕搭搭的了。

「佐助自己擴張過了?」分開唇，對方還微微喘著氣，鳴人問著明顯知道答案的問題。

顯然是不想回答，佐助直接把臉埋到鳴人的頸窩軟軟的髮絲蹭在他臉龐，鳴人瞄了一演床頭櫃，上面有開封過的潤滑劑，是自己放在書房的，再往下摸道正插著貓尾的入口……大腿根也濕滑滑的答案很明顯。

鳴人用手在那裡摸了一陣子，拉住尾巴的根部就要把東西抽出來，這時佐助卻是直接坐起身阻止了他的動作。

「佐助?」

「不可以拔出來。」

「你在說什麼?」鳴人想問的是不拔出來，我怎麼插進去?

「貓拔掉尾巴會死的。」

「呃…你到底在說什麼?」現在鳴人想問的真的是，你在說什麼?什麼拔掉尾巴會死?

佐助說完一些奇怪的話，又趴下身在鳴人耳邊蹭了一下，轉而扯下鳴人運動褲的褲頭，連同內褲的褲頭一起，滿意的看到鳴人已經精神的性器，勾著嘴角一下子含了進去。

事情轉變的太突然鳴人一下子還沒反應過來佐助就已經埋在他的腿間舔弄著他的性器甚至發出啾啾的聲音，像是故意的一樣，佐助一邊舔一邊挑著眼看他的表情，在鳴人幾乎快要不行的時候把整個性器含進嘴裡，對著柱身又是吞吐又是吮吸模仿著性交時的頻率抽插。

湧上腦的快感讓鳴人忍不住扶著佐助的後腦跟著微微挺動腰部，在他嘴裡抽插起來。

「嗚…嗯…嗯。」知道鳴人興奮了佐助更是賣力的吞吐著口中的陰莖。

「佐…佐助，我快不行了你先停一下。」佐助含著他的陰莖時而深入喉嚨時而舔著他的前端，有時候整根性棄吐出來慢慢的舔著他的柱身一路到下面的囊袋都照顧到，鳴人不久後就感覺到自己光是給這樣舔就快被舔的高潮了，偏偏這時候佐助又把他的性器整個給含了進去。

「嗚…哈嗯。」吞吐著粗大的性器佐助其實嘴巴也有些痠，發出小小聲的喘息聲，鳴人的性器興奮的跳動，他快射了自己很清楚，於是更加賣力的挑逗著對方。

「佐助…我快射了你先…..呃!」鳴人拉著佐助的頭本想在射出來前把他拉開，奈何佐助卻不願意，硬是又要把他的陰莖含回去，最後鳴人抵不住刺激直接在佐助嘴裡射了出來。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」佐助感受到含在嘴裡的性器一陣跳動，然後便是滿嘴的腥臭味，平時這樣他肯定是要翻臉的，今天卻意外的有種成就感，吐出嘴裡的性器，佐助含著對方的精液抬起頭，嘴邊還掛著衣些白濁，在鳴人的注視下把口中的東西全吞了下去，還挑逗笑著的舔了一下嘴角。

「多謝招待。」

「佐…佐助?」對於對方的舉動鳴人很是意外，不對今天佐助整個人都很奇怪啊，這是什麼?欲求不滿?難道自己最近太節制了嗎?

還沒等鳴人想完佐助就撐著身體爬起身跨坐到對方身上開始解自己襯衫的扣子，因為只有一隻手剛剛他在穿的時候就廢了不少力，現在也是脫的笨手笨腳的，似乎可以看的出他臉上的不耐煩。

「來來，讓我幫你?」鳴人說著撐起身子靠到床頭，伸出手打算幫對方解扣子，佐助抬起頭看了他瞇了下眼，最後點答應。

「嗯。」

佐助點頭後鳴人俐落的幫他解開襯衫扣子，本想幫他脫掉佐助卻甩開他的手，好吧這樣若隱若現其實也是……我的媽呀超級棒，鳴人在心中打了滿分。

佐助不僅穿上了那個蕾絲丁字褲而且居然還挑了白色的那件，因為潤滑劑導致濕搭搭的內褲也成了半透明的樣子，裡面興奮的性器的樣子幾乎看的一清二楚，鳴人吞嚥了一下口水佐助就爬了上來貼在他身上，溫熱的氣息吐在他耳邊，因約還帶著一點生日會上喝的酒味。

鳴人順勢把手伸進衣服裡環著他的腰，手在對方的腰臀游移，故意勾著丁字褲的那條線拉扯了一下，佐助在他身上磨蹭著咬著他的鎖骨和側頸，腹部緊貼著他磨擦，很快鳴人又被磨的興奮了起來，稍微讓佐助腰抬起來一點，鳴人伸手到兩人中間，握住雙方的性器貼在一起開始上下套弄。

佐助很快就整個臉貼在他的胸口抬著腰發出舒服的喘息，甚至配合著他手上的動作動著腰來獲取更大的快感，看著佐助沉淪的樣子鳴人放開自己的性器，手上更加賣力的挑逗著對方。

「啊…嗯，嗚嗯…鳴人。」

「舒服嗎?」鳴人一邊手上的動作，另一手抬起佐助的臉看著他潮紅的眼角，加快手中的動作，佐助掙扎著把臉又埋回他的胸前，喘息間吐出來的熱氣全部呼在他的胸前。

鳴人繞過佐助的背，手指抵再濕漉漉的入口助按壓了一陣子，順著邊緣插了兩指進去。

「啊!啊嗯…嗚，那…那邊。」

鳴人剛把手指插進去佐助就敏感的縮了一下，手指扯著身下的床單，裡面的貓尾前端做成的是類似跳蛋的東西，剛剛鳴人手指抵在入口處時就感覺到裡面嗡嗡的在震動的感覺，一插進去更是明顯，一開始他到是沒想到佐助已經把開關打開了。

「佐助你已經開開關了啊?這邊舒服嗎?」鳴人笑著用手只調整著貓尾前端震動的跳蛋，把東西抵在前列腺的位置上，果然讓佐助發出一陣驚呼。

「啊!…啊嗚嗯，嗚那邊…嗚嗯。」佐助躬起腰，前後夾攻的快感衝上腦門渾身微微顫抖著，張著嘴大口的呼吸。

看著佐助激動的連腳趾都蜷縮起來，鳴人加快兩手的動作，最終佐助受不了的在他手中達到高潮，黏稠的白液射在兩人腹部間，整個人癱軟下來。

「啊…嗚嗯。」看著帶著貓耳的佐助軟軟的趴在他身上，下身一片狼藉，鳴人深手攬著他的腰把他抱起來坐在自己腿上，坐起身子讓佐助一手還著他的背，把唇貼上去吮吸的佐助的側頸。

還沒從高潮中緩過來的佐助也沒有用那句”今天必須聽我的。”來阻止鳴人的動作，而是隨著鳴人的動作發出低低的輕哼聲，鳴人親吻著他的身體從頸部一路到胸前，另一手伸手覆上佐助的胸部，惡意的揉捏了一下，然後鳴人臉貼上去把對方的乳尖含入口中又舔又吸，果然佐助雖然沒有推開他，但是渾身控制不住的發顫，在鳴人故意咬上去時發出難耐的呻吟。

「嗚…輕點。」佐助說著輕輕扯著鳴人後腦的短髮，跨坐在對方身上的雙腿也不自主的夾緊鳴人的腰，咬著下唇臉紅成一片的隱忍的模樣讓人更忍不住想欺負他一番。

「你每次胸部被吸都超敏感的，其實你很喜歡吧我說?」鳴人說著故意在對方乳尖上吹了一口氣，結果當然是被佐助一掌拍了後腦。

「閉嘴!吊車尾。」

「好好好…我錯了。」鳴人摀著自己的後腦，決定再佐助無法反抗之前還是先別調戲他了。

鳴人說完又拉著佐助在唇邊親了一口，笑笑的摟著他的腰，手一路下滑揉捏著對方的臀部，抬頭啃上佐助的喉結，再聽到佐助的一聲悶吭後問到。

「我可以進去了嗎佐助?」

「嗚嗯…嗯。」聽到鳴人的問話佐助低下頭來。

「你看，我忍的很辛苦啊我說。」

鳴人剛剛硬起來的陰莖還直挺挺的抵在他的股間，佐助眨了下眼，緩緩的點頭，看到佐助點頭了鳴人抱著佐助又再他胸口"波”的親了一口，然後身手準備把插在佐助穴口裡的貓尾巴拔出來，不過才剛碰到尾端又被佐助一手拍開，讓鳴人很是不解。

「佐助?」剛剛不是答應了可以進去了嗎?不會反悔的這麼快吧。

「不可以拔出來。」

「啊?為什麼?」不是說了可以進去了嗎?

「貓拔掉尾巴會死的。」佐助依然一臉認真的說著這句話。

你到底在說什麼啊?!鳴人在內心咆嘯，不過當然他沒有表現出來。

「可是……那我怎麼進去?」

「插進來你不會?」佐助用一臉你是在耍我嗎?我們做過那麼多次現在跟我裝純情的模樣在看著他。

「可是你那個…….欸?!」鳴人還沒說完，佐助就一臉不耐煩的把他按躺在床上，跨坐在自己的身上居高臨下的看著自己。

「吵死了吊車尾。」佐助說完扶著鳴人的陰莖對著自己插著貓尾的穴口抵在入口處，貓尾巴上的毛搔的鳴人有點癢，不過現在這個不是重點，即使只是抵再穴口鳴人都可以感受到裡面跳蛋震動的頻率，不會吧，佐助真的要這樣直接插進去?

「等等等…佐助，你至少關掉開關吧。」鳴人似乎也覺得自己阻止不了這個小祖宗，平時若是自己這樣玩他到是沒什麼感覺，怎麼反過來佐助太主動自己就有點嚇到了呢?

瞥了鳴人一眼佐助伸手拿過床頭櫃上的無線遙控器，再鳴人以為他是要把震動開關關掉的時候，勾起嘴角刷一下的開到最大檔，高度的震動頻率連佐助自己都嚇了一跳’嗚”的一聲摀住自己的嘴整個人縮了一下，手鬆開遙控器掉到床上，隨著震動裡頭的潤滑液流出來染濕了黑色貓尾的毛。

「哇!佐助你做什麼啊!」也被佐助的舉動嚇到了，他當初買的這款東西他自己知道，包裝上面特地寫了”特級!超高度震動，激爽!”之類的字眼，鳴人撿起掉在床上的遙控器就要把開關關掉，佐助卻先一步搶過他手上的遙控器扔到床下。

「閉嘴…吵…啊嗯…吵死了。」佐助說完艱難的直起腰，又扶著鳴人的性器抵在入口不故緊張的鳴人硬是直接坐了下去，兩人都發出一聲悶吭。

「啊!嗚嗯……欸?」剛被進入配合著跳蛋高度震動發出呻吟的佐助，突然就感覺到一陣熱流灑在自己的身體裡，於是他默默低下頭看到一臉黑臉的鳴人。

「……你剛進來就射了?」愣了一下，佐助直接說出有辱鳴人男性尊嚴的話。

「不是啊佐助…那個你。」鳴人剛想解釋，還不都是你裡面插著什麼高度震動的跳蛋，一進去裡面溫熱的快感不說配上緊貼在自己陰莖上震動的東西加上你一臉色的要死的模樣我能不射出來嘛!

「…早洩。」鳴人還沒說完佐助又補了一槍，讓鳴人額頭直爆青筋，一把抓著跨在自己身上的人翻了個身壓到床上。

「我就讓你看看誰早洩!」

「欸!你給我起來!」一下被按住的佐助推著鳴人，鳴人卻也不肯退讓，又硬起來的性器抵在他的股間，手伸過去抓著貓尾的尾端往前推入又拉出來一點。

「嗚…嗚你，等…等啊嗯。」

「嘿!小佐助等等不要跟我求饒我說。」

「我說了…今…咿啊，要…要聽我…我的，你…答應了!」佐助掙扎著一邊喘氣一邊想推開鳴人，可惜軟軟的沒多大手勁。

「喔……你看。」鳴人笑著從床頭櫃拿下時鍾，上面顯示著十二點零七分，佐助剎是愣了一下。

「你生日已經過了喔，所以現在我不打算聽你的了。」鳴人說完一下子撲了上去。

大概過了兩三個小時後，佐助求饒的聲音成功在室內響起……

隔天鳴人醒來的原因是被踹下了床，迷迷糊糊的爬起來看到佐助拉著被子做在床上瞪著他，本想是昨天做的過火了現在他還在生氣，才想靠近佐助說的話就讓他發現有點不對勁。

「混蛋，你昨天做了什麼?!」

「呃…你不是都知道嗎?」

「你還有臉說!」

「不是佐助你先開始的嗎……。」鳴人有些委屈，即使後來他是做的過分了一點，不過都是佐助先穿什麼蕾絲內褲和貓耳來誘惑他的啊。

「不知道你在說什麼。」

「蛤?你也太翻臉不認帳了吧。」

「我昨天喝醉了，你趁人之危，就是這樣!」佐助說完翻身拉過被子把自己整個人蓋起來，留著傻站著的鳴人。

喝醉了?

所以敢情你昨天整個都是在發酒瘋?你這宇智波式的酒瘋會不會太戲劇化了一點!貓拔掉尾巴會死也是在發酒瘋是嗎?!

好吧好吧算了，自己也不算吃虧，人家都說酒後吐真言，當做佐助平時害羞吧，其實發酒瘋也挺可愛的。

鳴人看佐助暫時是不會讓他回床上了，默默的走了出去到廚房做早餐。

臥房裡埋在被窩裡的宇智波，臉紅成一片。

蕾絲丁字褲，貓耳套裝，男友襯衫……真是丟臉死了我在想什麼啊!!是喝醉了!都是發酒瘋惹的禍!

END


End file.
